


Thoughts of You

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Going into the final battle Yakumo realizes he feels something a little more for the thoughtful revenant of their little group.YakumoXFemale Protagonist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The female protagonist is based on mine from the game. 
> 
> Yes, I will most likely connect it into my God Eater work at some point in the future but waiting for the games to connect it for me first, haha.

The goal was to have Kamala replace Silva on the throne and have her take over in keeping the Mist in place.

Yakumo hated this plan.

He couldn’t figure out exactly why it bothered him so much. It was the best plan they had, the only plan they had that could protect them from the horrors beyond the Mist. But every time he glanced at Kamala, he felt a small surge of anger in him. She was so much smaller than him, and he always jumped in front to protect her from attacks and harry the enemies while she protected them both with buffs and spells and darted in and out of the fray with her short sword. They worked well as a team (even with the others around) and they always had each other’s backs.

And yet it was all going to be over soon…

“You ready to go?” Kamala walked over to him, a pep in her step like always. Yakumo had to fight the urge to push a few strands of her hair out of her face. Despite her only having shoulder length hair, it always seemed to be getting in her way, moving this way and that.

That was something new too. That feeling. And he really wasn’t sure how to deal with it.

“How about you? Your gear good?”

“Yup.” She patted the pouches on her waist. “Have all the stuff in here and ready to go. Although I think we won’t be leaving for a few hours. Jack and Louis want to make sure we’re prepared.” She shrugged. “Considering we’re on a time crunch here…”

“Are you really rushing to be turned into a replacement for Silva?”

Kamala looked at him in surprise. He grimanced and looked away. His words had been harsher than he intended. “That was stupid of me. Of course, you don’t want to.”

“I have to admit it doesn’t sound like it will be a lot of fun but…” She smiled and shrugged. “What else can we do? Those horrors out there aren’t going to disappear on their own. Everyone in here will be slaughtered if the Mist goes down again.”

He knew that, hell he was painfully aware of it. But even so, he did not want her to suffer that fate because she was the Successor of the Blood.

He looked around the abandoned church they now called a base. After defeating Mido, they had come back here to prepare to take down Silva. They needed to make sure they had the supplies and all their gear was set to go. Silva was dangerous but taking him on with their meager supplies and weakened states would be incredibly stupid. So, after getting himself ready to go, Yakumo decided to wait at the bar and have a drink or two to calm his nerves. And try to figure out why he hated this plan so much.

Sure Kamala was important to him, hell, every member of their little group (besides Eva and Jack), he would step in the line of fire to protect them. But with Kamala it was…different. Or was it? Would he feel the same way if Louis or Mia were the ones that had to make the sacrifice? What if it was him?

He startled as Kamala took the bar stool next to him.

“Don’t you have to check on Io?”

She had seemed a bit out of sorts since they had returned.

Kamala shook her head. “She’s napping before we go.” She gestured to the bed surrounded with candles. Like Kamala said, Io was lying there, obviously sleeping. “Hopefully that will help. She’s been really worried thinking about what her purpose is…” Kamala’s eyes narrowed slightly in worry.

This close, Yakumo could see the different tones in her eyes. One a cool gray, the other a light purple. Inquisitive eyes that saw everything and helped her find the correct path to take. She was always in the lead, always taking them in a direction only she could see. And he was always one step behind her, ready to run forward and defend if need be. They were a great team, he realized. It was different than how he fought with his friends back when he was human. He couldn’t put his finger on what exactly it was though.

“Yakumo? Earth to Yakumo?”

Yakumo jerked back as he realized how close Kamala had gotten to his face. She had been barely a hair’s breadth from him.

“Seriously, don’t do that! You’ll give a guy the wrong idea!”

She blinked in surprise and sat down in her chair and rested her elbows on the counter. “What do you mean the wrong idea?”

“I mean…” His face flushed and he grabbed his drink and downed it in one gulp. What did he mean by that?

“You really should not drink like that before a mission like this you know. What if you get tipsy?”

“I’ll be fine and you know it.” He put down the empty cup and stared at the back of the bar, so he didn’t have to look Kamala in the face. “Are you really okay with this? Really, really okay?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her tuck a few green strands behind an ear and she adjusted the headphones she always wore around her neck. He had asked her about it once and she admitted she didn’t know why she wore them. It was probably a sentimental object from her time before becoming a revenant. However due to her general lack of memory before becoming a revenant, and probably because of Jack’s attempt to kill her after she inhaled the Queen’s miasma, Louis surmised it was probably impossible for her to ever truly know what those headphones really meant to her.

“We have no choice Yakumo,” she said softly. “There’s no one else that can do it.”

He grimanced. That was true. She was the only one. And yet….and yet…

“I’m going to go check on Mia to make sure she’s set.”

Without thinking, Yakumo reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked down in surprise and then at him. “Yakumo?”

“Oh, uh, sorry about that. Thought I had to tell you something but I forgot. Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” She gave him a small smile before walking away.

He watched her go and looked down at his hand. What the heck was that? He closed his hand into a fist. Nothing. This was nothing. He shook his head. He needed to focus. This last mission was a crucial one. No matter how he felt on the matter.

***

Sweat clung to Yakumo as the white monstrous form Silva had taken had collapsed in a heap. That…that was rough. Everyone looked shaken and beaten up. Fighting Silva once was bad enough but having to fight him twice? That was a bit much for Yakumo’s liking.

“Can you do it kid?” asked Jack.

The relics were starting to lift out of Silva’s body. Kamala nodded and stepped forward.

Yakumo had to fight the urge to run to her, to pull her back. He wanted to take her place. If he cloud sleep on that throne instead of her, everything would be alright.

“Kamala….”

He had spoken softly but she heard him and glanced back. He couldn’t see her mouth due to her mask but the small crinkles at the corners of her eyes told him she had to be smiling. Damn it, why did that tug at his heart?

She reached out for the relics.

“It’ll be alright.” Io stepped forward and put her hand over Kamala’s.

***

There had been no time to rest after Io had transformed into a tree, thus calming all the relics and turning the Successors back into their human forms. The provisional government had scrambled to pull itself back together with Silva as the head. Due to the pivotal role the group played, there were as a lot of work to be done on their part as well. With it being such a busy time, Yakumo barely had time to register the relief at Kamala not having to sacrifice herself.

“I didn’t expect you to be here all by yourself.”

Yakumo glanced back and watched Kamala approach him. Behind her the party was going in full swing. A celebration for all their accomplishments. Besides the group, Jack and Eva, all the Successors were there. It was great seeing Emily again in human form, but she was oddly stammery around him. She had tried to tell him something earlier, but he had gotten distracted when Kamala walked past. When he asked her what she wanted to say, Emily shook her head and smiled at him, saying it was nothing.

“Well, I wanted a bit of fresh air.” He gestured to the city and the Mist wall beyond it.

“Half of this church is drafty and practically outside. I think we get fresh air wherever we are.” Kamala rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

“Hey now, I did my best with what I had okay? You should have seen it when we first started using it as a base. You think it’s drafty now? Louis had no plan of fixing it up. If it wasn’t for my hard work, this whole place would be a drafty mess.”

She chuckled. “I can imagine. You mind if I sit next to you?”

He shook his head and shifted over so she could climb up and sit next to him on the large piece of rubble.

“You ever think of what’s out there, beyond the Mist?”

“I think we know what’s beyond the Mist.” He shook his head, remembering the footage Mido showed them. That horror was something else.

“True but what else is there? I mean there must be humans out there as well right? There are still humans in here despite everything that’s happened. I wonder if the humans out there found out a way to combat the horrors.” She put a hand over her heart. “A way that is better or perhaps different than us revenants.”

“Maybe but who knows? It’s not like we can go out and check anyway.” He scratched the back of his head. “And I remember fighting them back when I was a mercenary. It took a lot of firepower to even stop one of them and the horror was way smaller than that weird lion thing.”

“Hmmm…”

Yakumo watched her stare out into the Mist. He knew the expression on her face. It was her thinking face. The one she put on when she was trying to figure out the best path to take. He never realized how adorable the expression was on her. She would bite the corner of her lip and cross her arms like the path before her had offended her somehow.

He leaned towards her, noticing a small bit of dust had gotten caught up in her hair. Or perhaps that was just his justification as he got super close to her face.

Seemingly seeing the movement, she jerked in his direction and it was only his own fast reflexes that prevented their lips from touching.

“Crap, sorry, sorry!” Yakumo put his hand over his mouth and looked away, his face burning as red as his hair. “I saw something in your hair, just wanted to pull it out but I guess I could have just told you instead of doing something like that.” He cursed a few times. What in the world was he thinking?

She wasn’t responding.

Crap, what if she hated him now? He glanced in her direction out of the corner of his eye and saw she had not moved from the spot. Her hands were over her mouth and her eyes were wide in shock. As if sensing him looking at her, she met his gaze.

“Yakumo…you…”

“I didn’t mean anything by it. Really there was just something in your hair.”

“Oh, okay then.” Her voice was soft. “I…I’m going to go back to the party.” She went off to hop off the rubble but Yakumo quickly reached out and grabbed her hand.

“Hang on a moment. I feel like I’m missing something here.”

She looked down at her hand and then up at him. “Missing something?”

“Yeah, it’s just this weird feeling I have. I mean, we’ve been fighting together for a while so I’ve gotten good at reading you. Something is definitely bothering you, not like you have to tell me or anything, but I always have your back.” He forced himself to smile at her. “Really, that was out of line on my part and I’m sorry about that.”

She looked at him thoughtfully and for a moment it felt like she was looking through him and into his soul. “Yakumo…do you…”

“Do I what? Come on Kamala, you can ask me anything.”

Kamala took a deep breath. “Well, if it isn’t _that_, it won’t matter long anyway.”

Before he could ask what the heck she meant by that, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled forward with more force than he expected of someone of her stature. Her lips caught his and his brain shut down as she kissed him.

After what felt like forever but was probably only a couple seconds she pulled back, her face bright red.

“What…” He looked at her blankly, his brain still back before what had just happened. He could feel his cheeks burning up.

“Forgot it. Sorry. Probably shouldn’t have been so forward.” She hopped off the rock.

Yakumo had to scramble to get off and grabbed her arm before she could get too far and disappear back into the party. “Hang on, wait a moment.”

She looked back but didn’t look him in the eye. “Sorry.”

He shook his head. “No, it’s okay.” It was more than okay to be honest. He remembered how his old squad mates had commented about how dense he could be. Dang it, why didn’t he realize it sooner!?

“Yakumo?” Her voice was soft, cautious.

Realizing he was still holding onto her arm, he let go. “Oh, uh, sorry about that.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “It just surprised me.”

“It was pretty surprising. I did take you off guard.”

“That you did.”

They fell silent. Music from the party leaked out to where they were standing.

He took a step towards her and she didn’t move. Awkwardly he put his hands on her shoulders and she looked up at him through her lashes.

This time he was the one to kiss her.

He didn’t remember kissing anyone before, although his memories of the past were fragmented and disjointed anyway. Perhaps it was instinct that lead him on as when they pulled apart, they were both breathing heavily.

She stared at him, wide-eyed. “Damn it Yakumo.” She put her hands over her mouth and dropped to a crouch.

That was not a response he expected to be quite honest. “Hey, Kamala, you okay?” He kneeled next to her. She had seemed as into it as he was but maybe he read her wrong? He was physically stronger than she was, and he really hoped he had not overpowered her in any way.

She looked up at him with tears poking in the corners of her eyes.

Yakumo cursed. “I’m sorry. Seriously Kamala, I shouldn’t have done that.” He reached out to comfort her but pulled his arms back. No way he could trust himself to hold her now after what had just happened.

She shook her head slowly. “No, it’s okay, I’m okay. It’s just…I…I wanted this to be honest and yet…”

“And yet?” Hope had risen in him after the first part of the statement, but the second half confused him.

Kamala rubbed her eyes, stood and walked back to the spot where they had been sitting at earlier. He got up and followed her, incredibly confused. Out of one of her packs, she pulled out the golden tear she had gotten from Io’s tree. “I was going to leave without telling anyone, but I can’t leave with telling you now.”

“Leave? What do you mean by leave?”

She looked at the Mist.

“Wait…. that tear…”

“It can dispel the Mist for a short window of time. I’m planning on leaving Vein.”

“Leaving…” He stared at her, the words still not truly sinking in. “But why? All that’s out there are horrors.”

She nodded. “Yes, there are probably horrors out there but there might be more as well. I want to see it.” She touched the headphones around her neck. “I want to see the world. We’ve explored almost every inch of Vein but there’s a vast world out there. And I have a feeling humans have figured out some way to survive.”

She put away the blood bead. “I was planning on leaving in the next couple of days.”

“The next couple of days…” He stared at her in horror. “That’s…. that’s not much time at all!”

“I don’t know how long this blood bead will work on the Mist.” Now she was the one to hesitate, but she took his hand in her own and squeezed tight. “I have to go Yakumo. I can feel something calling me out there.”

“Something calling you huh?” He shrugged. “Well then, give me a bit to pack up some stuff.”

“What?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m going with you. Honestly, I really don’t know how you expect to fight horrors are your own. Don’t you need me in front to take the brunt of the damage?” He grinned at her.

“Yakumo…but what about your friends here? What about Emily?”

“Well, I will admit it is kind of sad to say bye to her so soon after her turning back into a human form, but we had time to talk when she was still a Successor.” He reached out and ruffled her hair. “Besides, I’m going to worry about you too much out there alone.” He leaned in close to her face. “And besides, do you really think I can let you go after kissing me like that?”

She flushed and looked away. “No fair using that against me,” she mumbled.

“Me using it against you?” He laughed. “Somehow I think it’s the other way around. You were the one who kissed me first.”

She opened and then shut her mouth. “Fine, you win,” she grumbled. “I’ll let you know when I leave.” She turned to head back to the party but Yakumo stopped her by wrapping his arms around her in a hug and rested his head on top of hers.

For a moment she stiffened in surprise but then relaxed into the hug.

“So, important question, are we _together_ now?” he asked.

“I mean, I would say so. I think we kind of have to be after something like that. And I think it would be awkward with us traveling together with those kisses hanging between us.”

He grinned and let her go. “Great then. Anyway, we should get back to the party before anyone really begins to wonder where we’ve gone.”

“Yeah. I’ll head back first.”

Yakumo stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked back into the party. He found Louis talking with his sister.

“Oh there you are. I was wondering how long you would be out there.” Louis gestured to Kamala who was now talking with Mia and Nicola. “You two were having a good time.”

Yakumo froze and blushed. “You saw that?”

Karen chuckled. “It’s an open area. I think everyone saw that.”

He buried his face in his hands.

“I mean, it took you long enough.” Louis shrugged.

“Was it really that obvious?”

Aurora chuckled. “I could tell when you visited me when I was still a Successor.”

Great. Just great.

Yakumo shook his head. No time to worry about that right now. “Can I tell you something in private Louis?”

***

Kamala stood at the edge of the Mist. Where in the world was Yakumo? Like promised she had told him the time she was leaving and where exactly she would be leaving from. He still wasn’t here yet. Was she going to have to leave without him?

She grimanced at the thought. The past few days had been amazing. Overall their relationship was the same for the most part except there were a few more glances and hand holding than there used to be. And then last night they had taken over one of the bedrooms for something a little more intimate…

Maybe it was going a bit too fast, but they were revenants after all. And it seemed like she was going to be leaving on her own after all. So perhaps it was a good thing they had spent a long time in the bedroom. They both could have a happy memory from the experience.

Sighing, she pulled out the blood bead and held it up. The Mist receded until there was a hole big enough for her to pass through. Time to go then.

“Hang on! Sheesh! You’re so impatient!”

She whirled around in surprise, her eyes brightened. Yakumo had come after all! And then she stood frozen as it wasn’t just Yakumo coming towards her but Louis, Mia and Rin.

“What?” She looked at Yakumo in accusation.

He held up a hand in surrender (as his other one was holding his sword). “Seriously, they had to know okay?”

“I can’t believe you thought of going on your own!” scolded Mia. “We’re friends right?”

“But you guys…what about your families?”

“Karen and Aurora will be fine.” Louis smiled at her. “And Jack will make sure the tree is safe and well.”

“And Nicola?”

“I’m going to miss him yes, but he’ll be fine.” Mia smiled.

“You guys totally need me to have things running smoothly.” Rin crossed her arms.

Kamala looked up at Yakumo. He put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. “You already knew I was coming with. Don’t try to talk me out of it now.”

She shook her head. “Of course not.”

Louis grasped the ring around his neck. “I don’t know what we will find out there but remember, we revenants were created for a reason. I will carry on Cruz’s dream while you carry on Io’s.”

She nodded. That was true after all. And despite her annoyance at Yakumo telling everyone, she couldn’t fault him too much for it. Going into this strange, different world be would be a risk with just the two of them. With the four of them plus Rin? She was a feeling everything was going to be okay.

“I don’t know how much longer the opening will keep so we should probably go.”

Yakumo let her go and held out his hand. With a smile she took his hand and they stepped out into this strange new world. Together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter for the "To Eternity" ending and Yakumo's response after the ending itself. I love the golden ending but this one has a lot more angst attached to it and I like feels, haha.

Yakumo stepped into the throne room. “Sorry it took me a while but I’m back now.”

Of course, no response.

Kamala sat on the throne, her head leaning against the side, her breath slow and even with her eyes shut. How many years had she been sleeping now to maintain the Mist? Yakumo wasn’t sure, he stopped counting a while ago. Jack surmised she would probably sleep for an eternity. Yakumo hoped he would still be here for the day after eternity, when she would finally open her eyes again after so long.

Now right before her, he gently pushed a few strands of hair out of her face. Her expression was serene and not pained. That was good. Hopefully she was having pleasant dreams.

“A few more Lost were running around nearby but I took care of them, don’t worry.” He gestured to the large sword he had resting on his shoulder. A sad smile crossed his face as he leaned towards her and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. If only he had realized it much sooner. It probably wouldn’t change much of anything but at least she would not have to go to sleep without something to look forward to when she woke up.

“Your lucky charm is doing me wonders.” He adjusted the pair of headphones he now wore around his neck. She had given it to him before taking in all the relics. He tried not to think too much of it, least he gets his own hopes up. She had not given any items to anyone else in the group and from what he knew, the headphones had been important to her even if she couldn’t remember why.

For her to give him something like that…

He needed to stop following that line of thought. “Just wanted to also let you know the others are doing okay. Mia says hi. I will admit it was weird visiting the others back at the old base. It was nice though, reminded me of old times but it was incredibly odd with you not there. They’re all working hard. Jack has an idea that they’re going to try to see if it works. Just to see if we can reduce the burden on you. Even waking up for a little bit would be nice. Or to see if I’m stupid talking to myself like this.”

He gritted his teeth and looked away. What he didn’t want to tell her was how worried Louis was. Besides that one meeting, Yakumo spent his time patrolling the halls and area around the building, removing any Lost in the vicinity. Besides a trip out to get his supply of blood beads occasionally, he spent most of his time in this chamber with her. Just on the off chance she woke up, he didn’t want her to wake up in a cold, dark room alone.

He sat on the ground next to the throne, reached up and grasped her cold hand. He wanted to stay with her just a little while longer.

He jerked away, realizing he had fallen asleep. His head was leaning against her cold still legs and he sat up slowly, his back and neck aching from behind in such a weird position. “Sorry about that Kamala. Hope you don’t mind I took a nap here.”

No response like always.

He got up and stretched before picking up his large sword. “Gotta make my rounds now. Don’t go anywhere until I get back okay?”

He smiled at his little joke but was sad that she couldn’t roll her eyes and comment on how corny it was. Perhaps someday. The day after eternity.

But for now all he had to do was protect her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to get the "Heirs" ending so I had to write a quick drabble for Yakumo/Kamala.

“Kamala, don’t push yourself, let me take on some of the burden, please.”

Kamala looked up at Yakumo, her smiled strained. “I don’t think you can Yakumo, unless you’re a Successor and didn’t tell anyone.”

Yakumo didn’t rise to the bait, he just stared at her in concern. He had seen her get weaker and weaker with each relic she absorbed. Sure it didn’t show much in battle, but he saw it in the way she stumbled when they were back at base, how her eyes seemed to dull and her body seemed to slump whenever she thought no one was looking. She was falling apart and he hated seeing her like that.

They had Silva to fight and then she would take his place on the throne. Would she even be able to handle that? Jack had voiced his concerns to Louis and Yakumo. Kamala was falling apart and there was a chance that this could end poorly.

Yakumo didn’t want to think of that possibility. She was the light of his eyes, the girl that lit a spark in him with her wit and battle prowess. She was also willing to listen to him ramble away about rice balls and even helped him make pound cake once.

“Yakumo.” Kamala reached up and her a hand on either side of his face and forced him to look at her. The dark circles under her eyes seemed worse than before and there seemed to be a haunting look behind her eyes. “Everything will be alright. We’ll stop Silvia.”

“Stopping Silva is one thing, I’m more worried about you.”

“I’ll be fine Yakumo.” She released him and took a step back. “We should probably get packed up and get going.”

“Yeah…” As she turned away, he stepped forward and hugged her from behind and rested his head on top of hers. 

“Yakumo!” she protested. “We’re…everyone can see us here.”

“It’s not like it’s a surprise, we’ve been pretty obvious about this.” Quieter, he added, “Please don’t push yourself too hard.”

She looked up at him and smiled. “Don’t worry, everything will be fine!”

***

Kamala was such a liar.

Yakumo watched in horror as Kamala’s eyes glowed blue, the Queen’s miasma surrounding her. He readied his sword, not wanting to face her but what could he do? What could any of them do?

Before he could move, Louis was already behind her, his sword piercing her chest.

Kamala looked to Yakumo, her cheeks stained with tears of blood. She mouthed a word. _“Sorry.”_

Louis pulled his sword out and Kamala collapsed to the ground. After a moment hesitation, Yakumo dropped to her side, and gently pulled her to his chest, not caring about the blue blood staining his clothes. Her body was already turning to stone and she was heavy in his arms.

“We need to seal her away,” spoke up Jack.

Mia kneeled next to Yakumo and put a hand on his shoulder.

Yakumo shrugged her off. “I know! I know! Just….just give me a second alright?” He looked down at Kamala, wishing things could have been different. Was there anything that could be done to save her? Could he have taken on a relic or two to help ease her burden? Why didn’t he suggest that earlier! Damn it!

“Yakumo, we have to get started before the miasma gets too thick,” said Jack. 

Shaking his head, Yakumo carefully rested her stone form on the ground and stood. It was a little too late but now he would bear some of the burden in her place.


End file.
